How To Be Casey Rhodes In Eight Easy Steps
by Murderbynuns
Summary: A funny look into who Casey really is, how he sees himself and how the rest of the world sees him. slash RJ & Casey
1. Step One: The attention

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **How To Be Casey Rhodes In Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings:** Casey & RJ Theo & Lilly Dom & Master Swoop

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Casey really is, how he sees himself and how the rest of the world sees him.

**Chapter Summery: **The Attention

**Authors Notes: **

**How To Be Casey ****Rhodes In Eight Easy Steps**

Step One: The attention

Casey Rhodes wasn't the hottest boy in town; he was more the boy next door. With his childlike looks and his playful nature made girls want to mother him not date him, with in truth suited Casey just find after all he got more attention for it.

But not today,

Today Casey wanted anything but attention. Today Casey had the Floo and wasn't in the mood for people, but that didn't stop RJ one bit. Despite his mates protests RJ had tended to him day and night. Therefore, as the lunchtime rush came to an end, RJ gathered together lunch for him and Casey before heading up to the loft.

RJ has to stop himself from laughing when he entered the loft and was greeted by the sound of Casey's sneezing, heading to the kitchen RJ retrieve something from the fridge before headed to the room they shared.

RJ bit his lip as he entered the room and was met by a sorry sight of his 19-year-old mate and Red Ranger. Casey was sitting cross-legged and cutely on RJ's bed, his hair damp with sweat from his fever. Wearing one of RJ's purple sweater, and looking all too sorry for himself as he clutched the cup of chicken soup in his hands.

RJ smiled as he drifted in and sat on the bed, pulling Casey against him until he was comfortable Casey looked up at him with his big puppy (or kitty) eyes.

"Ok less of that, take these and eat" said RJ as Casey took his cold pills and grumbled about over protective wolves.

"You'd rather me be overprotective then not care at all?" asked RJ as Casey retreated under the covers, making the wolf master just sigh.

Walking over to the cloth he'd been using to keep Casey's fever down, RJ smiled to himself as he opened it pulled the cover up and dumped the remain ice on to his sulking mate. This made Casey give out the most unmanly scream as he leapt out the bed and growled.

"Next time don't sulk so much" laughed RJ as he left the room and left Casey in a sulk.

'_Yeah sometimes it didn't pay to be adorable, especially if you're involved with an overprotective mother hen of a wolf master'_

Thought Casey to himself as he pulled the quilt of the bed and after wrapping it round him, he took off after his missing mate.


	2. Step Two: The Family

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **How To Be Casey Rhodes In Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings:** Casey & RJ Theo & Lilly Dom & Master Swoop

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **How to Be…….

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/8

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Casey really is, how he sees himself and how the rest of the world sees him.

**Chapter Summery: **The Family

**Authors Notes: **

Crossover with Lightspeed Rescue & VR Troopers on request from _**Thunderincrimson **_who loved this in my Parenthood fic, so I have borrowed some characters from that fic just for this chapter _**(this is not a spin off from Parenthood: Pride of the Urban Jungle) **_

Step Two: The Family

Casey Rhodes always prided himself on one thing,

_**His Family**_

If you were ever to ask Casey about his family, he would tell you proudly that, he had the greatest family in the world…….but not today. For today Casey was wishing that he was anywhere but JKP, for today you see was one of the few time RJ was seriously ill…..well ill enough for him to take time off.

So now, Casey found himself sat at the till of JKP while his hero, the Morpher welding red coloured ex leader of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and his older brother Carter Grayson was making a fool of himself.

Dressed in the green and orange uniform of the JKP staff Carter was rushing round as JKP hit the lunch run hard, Dominic was rolling round the floor laughing in the kitchen as Casey was going as red as his uniform.

That was until he was silenced by a large pan of ice cold water over his head, growling he looked up to see Casey's older sister Kaitlin laughing with a soaking wet pan in her hand.

"Serves you right for laughing at Car" said Kaitlin with a smile on her face before she walked off into the stock room.

"A Wiseman once said when making fun of young tiger and family make sure fire elemental is not close by," laughed RJ from the top of the stairs with Penn in his arms before he sneezed.

"RJ" yelled Casey as RJ smiled at his mate

"Yes oh tiger of mine?" laughed RJ as Penn laughed at Dominic as he rung out his wet hat.

"Next time you must take time off for anything, DO NOT and I mean DO NOT let my family volunteer to help out. Or I will make you sit up with Penn next time he's sick" growled Casey as a tired looking Carter came into the kitchen.

"If I remember correctly my dear tiger the whole reason I feel like crap now, is because you passed your cold on to me. so next time you have a cold your sleeping in your Hammock" RJ shot back making Dominic laugh and Casey growl as he stormed up to RJ and took Penn off him, before passing him to Dominic.

"Congratulations Rhino boy, now you can baby sit. Oh and he's got the flu" laughed Casey as he passed Penn to Dominic

"I'm going out, so have fun" said Casey as he grabbed his jacket and took off.

Sometime even the proudest of men could be brought to their knees, but Casey never though his son would bring two rangers and a whole Pizza Parlour to its knees. Secretly though Casey was proud of his baby boy and was defiantly, bring the sick young man a cookie, just for the look on Dominic's face.


	3. Step Three: The Friends

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **How To Be Casey Rhodes In Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings:** Casey & RJ Theo & Lilly Dom & Master Swoop

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **How to Be…….

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 3/8

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Casey really is, how he sees himself and how the rest of the world sees him.

**Chapter Summery: **The Friends

**Authors Notes: **

Step Three: The Friends

Casey Rhodes couldn't say that he ever really had friends like those he had now, hell he'd moved round too much to say he had friends at all. But now he was in the kitchen of the Loft looking down at his friends.

As stranger as they where they we're his friends,

First there was the Cheater aka Lilly.

Feisty, fun and intelligent everything her spirt was meant to be, she was the big sister Casey had never asked for. However, it also meant that sometimes she could be a bitch and a half; it also meant that Casey would hide every time she had PMS.

Then there was the Jaguar aka Theo,

Casey knew that they'd never be the closet of friends but at least now that Theo knew about him and RJ, things weren't so bad between them but he knew that it would never be prefect. Therefore, Casey never really played on it.

Next up was Fran

Casey always felt sorry for her, she worked all the hours she was given (often solo) and never complained. She dealt with shit that most people couldn't dream of and kept secrets like no other, and yet she was still a trusted friend.

The Rhino on the other hand aka Dominic

Casey still kept him at arms length, Master Swoop's mate or not the fact of the matter was that he'd touched Casey mate. That wasn't a crime in itself but it meant that Casey wasn't going to tempt fait ever. But still Casey did enjoy Dom's company and humour.

That then led him to the old bat himself Master Swoop

It was strange that the youngest of the Masters had formed a strong friendship with the Rangers, despite the age gap and the fact he was blind Swoop was still more playful then the kids that worked around RJ.

That then would bring them swiftly on to the Wolf Master himself RJ

As a mate, RJ was one thing but as a friend, he was another.

However, despite everything the pranks, the training and the over working bonded them together as Ranger and as friends.

Suddenly the ping of the microwave brought Casey back to reality as Dom and Master Swoop joined him.

"Hey Casey popcorn anytime soon?" laughed Dom as Swoop grabbed his ass.

Smiling Casey held up the bowl as he raced to join the others, laughing as he leapt over the couch and landed in RJ's lap.

"Right move time Cubs" laughed RJ as he hit the play button.

Suddenly the lights of the Loft went out as the groups groaned but didn't move.

"Well at least we still have the popcorn," said Dom as they groaned and threw it at him, before dissolving in laugher. Yes, sometimes even annoying friends were good, in the darkest of time they could always chase the darkness away.


	4. Step Four: The Spirt

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **How To Be Casey Rhodes In Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings:** Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **How to Be…….

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 4/8

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Casey really is, how he sees himself and how the rest of the world sees him.

**Chapter Summery: **The Spirt

**Authors Notes: **

Step Four: The Spirt

Casey Rhodes prided himself on one thing over all others, the fact that he loved his Spirt Iger. To, him she was a good a mother as any he'd had, she was brave, loyal, kind hearted and willing to put up with his human failings but sometimes even he reached his limits.

'_No Cub No chance no way' _growled Iger as Casey chased her round the Loft.

RJ and the other Rangers where watching from the kitchen in amusement when Dom and Fran returned from the shops. Putting the shopping down Fran and Dom watched on in confusion as the others laughed.

"Should we ask?" asked Dom with a smile on his face.

"Casey and RJ where out this morning park, we don't wanna know how or why but when they came back Howler and Iger where caped in mud. Anyway RJ chickened out and just let Howler do as he liked but Casey is determined to clean Iger" laughed Lilly as the sudden sound of slashing could be heard followed by a smug looking Iger as she returned to the loft and settled down on the couch.

A few minutes later, a very wet and very unhappy looking Casey emerged making the other laugh.

'_I did warn you Cub, and I can be very stubborn when I want to' _laughed Iger as the Rangers joined her.

"Ha ha ha laugh it up, but remember that I'm just as stubborn as she is," said Casey with a smile as he raced up to the Ranger shook off the water all over the Rangers.

Yes sometimes Casey could just murder his spirt but other times he was just glad to have her around, his life was defiantly wasn't boring with Iger around.


	5. Step Five: The Ex

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **How To Be Casey Rhodes In Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings:** Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **How to Be…….

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 5/8

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Casey really is, how he sees himself and how the rest of the world sees him.

**Chapter Summery: **The Ex

**Authors Notes: **

Step Five: The Ex

Casey Rhodes loved his job, to most people it wasn't much but to him it was his independence. Too long Casey had lived under shadow of his parents name; the Rhodes family name was always associated with new money, power and arrogance. His two older sisters where married off and parents before they were 18 and his brother ran his own business, Casey had always been the black sheep of the family not that he cared much.

At least working at JKP had given him a chance to be himself and live his own life, to make new friends and to fall in love. However, sometime he had to wonder.

Casey growled to himself as he his back ached, five months pregnant, staffing the kitchens, while Theo and Lilly were away and RJ was at Phi Zhuq with the kids. Therefore, JKP was in hands of Casey, Dom, Camille Flit and Jarrod, but Casey was in no mood for them.

He was feeling like crap, and was in no mood for Jarrod and his bitchy ways. Ever since he'd come back from being Dai Shi things had been ok, but suddenly over the last few months Casey found himself the victim of Jarrod's moods again. The only difference was this time Casey wasn't the weak, snivelling little child he'd been when he'd become pregnant with Penn.

Casey was sighed as the lunch rush came to an end, finally he was able to put his feet up and chill out for a few minutes.

"CASEY" yelled Jarrod making Casey growled as his ex came towards him.

"WHAT" growled Casey as he stood up, Jarrod was 6'2 and Casey was 5'7 and long ago, that difference might have scared Casey but not now.

Living with RJ and becoming a Ranger had taught him more then just protecting others, it had taught him how to stand up for himself and his family.

"Nice to see something's never change, your still a lazy bitch. Sometimes I wonder what RJ see in you other then sex and even that your bad at" growled Jarrod as Casey felt his anger rise.

"I can't remember you ever complaining, especially when you got your son out of it," said Casey though gritted teeth as he tried not to show his anger.

"Yeah, that's about the only thing you can do right except WHY THE HELL IS MY SON CALLING RJ HIS FATHER," yelled Jarrod as Casey drew himself up to match Jarrod despite the height difference.

"Maybe because RJ was more if a father to him then you have been his whole life" said Casey coolly as Jarrod growled and slapped Casey.

Dom leapt down the stairs having witnessed the attack, but Casey merely raised his hand to stop Dom as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"That Jarrod is why RJ is a better father, leave you uniform after your shift and don't come back. Don't ever expect to see your son again Jarrod and for the record I've changed more then you know Jarrod thanks to RJ. You on the other hand are a snivelling, low-down dirty, scum sucking bully that gets off on picking on weaker people then you.

Have a nice life Jarrod and don't let my brother see you around" said Casey as he grabbed his jacket and headed out of JKP with a smile on his face. Yes, sometimes life could be cruel but sometimes just sometimes, it could prove to be worth every minute.


End file.
